Charmer
by Owlie Lupin
Summary: Fred Weasley... shy and sensitive? Around the ladies, he is.
1. Default Chapter

Disclaimer: I own Gemma. That's it.  
  
"Hippogriff," Katie Bell muttered as the portrait of the Fat Lady swung open. She stepped through the hole in the wall, leading to the Gryffindor common room, and beckoned for the red-haired girl standing at the portrait hole to follow her.  
  
Wide-eyed, the girl followed Katie into the crowded room. Katie cleared her throat loudly, and at once the chatter died down. Everyone stopped what they were doing, and looked up expectantly at the redhead.  
  
"I would like you to meet the newest Gryffindor, Gemma Sterling!" Katie cried.  
  
Gemma blushed underneath the sprinkling of freckles on her face. At once, almost everyone ran forward to greet her, everyone except... Fred and George Weasley hung back in the corner, counting off the profits from their newest Skiving Snackboxes.  
  
".98, 99, 100. That makes 10 galleons! Not bad, not bad at all," George said to Fred, his twin brother and partner-in-crime. But Fred wasn't listening, for he was too busy staring at Gemma. "Oi, Fred. Fred!"  
  
Fred head jerked back to face his brother once more. "Reckon we should go introduce ourselves?" he said, jerking his head in the direction of the crowd.  
  
George grabbed a pink hat with a large purple feather on it, and stood up without a word. He placed the hat on his head, and for a moment he looked rather silly, that is, until his head disappeared. Finally, the crowd seemed to part, and Gemma was left standing alone in the middle of the common room.  
  
George strode over to her. Gemma gave a frightened gasp, and from somewhere in the empty space above George's shoulders came the words, "Where are my manners?"  
  
He grabbed the hat from his head, and bowed low. "Allow me to introduce myself. I'm George Weasley." He took a hold on her hand, and kissed it. Gemma felt her face grow hot. "And you are?"  
  
"Gemma," She stammered, "Gemma Sterling."  
  
"'Tis a pleasure to meet you," George replied, grinning.  
  
Fred looked over wistfully, wishing he could be that smooth with the ladies. He would never tell anyone that, though, because everyone already thought he was, being the twin of George Weasley, Hogwart's unofficial school charmer.  
  
***  
  
Later that night, Fred sat up in bed. He couldn't sleep. Sleep was the farthest thing from his mind at the moment. All he could think of was Gemma, and how stupid he was for not introducing himself.  
  
He grew restless, and decided to go downstairs to the Common Room to try to calm himself. He stopped dead at the bottom of the stairs. There, next to the dying fire, Gemma dozed in one of the over stuffed arm chairs. He panicked, and tried to turn back, but as he turned, the step gave a loud creak, and Gemma's eyes fluttered open.  
  
"Hi," she said. A small smile formed on her lips.  
  
A/n: Ooh, suspense XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD XD 


	2. Total Klutz

"Hiiiyeee," Fred's voice cracked. He could have died right then.  
  
Gemma gave a nervous giggle, and replied, "Well aren't you going to see down?"  
  
Fred's ears burned red, "Uhhh." He paused to think of an excuse, "I just came down here to see if I left my book down here. Nope. I see I didn't. Goodnight." And with that, he rushed back up to bed, leaving a very confused Gemma in his wake.  
  
***  
  
Fred could have kicked himself. He flopped, facedown, onto his bed. Would he EVER be able to talk to a pretty girl without something major going wrong?  
  
Just then, a loud snore interrupted his thoughts. He looked over at his twin, sleeping in the bed next to his, about to roll his eyes, when a thought struck him. What if I asked George to help me? Yeah, he'd be able to teach me to be smooth!  
  
He gazed over at his sleeping twin, and decided it would be best to wait for the morning to ask his brother for advice. George was about as pleasant as Sirius's mum when he was woken up.  
  
***  
  
The mid-October Saturday dawned bright and clear. While Fred was waking for George to show any signs of life, he decided to take to the showers.  
  
He was in quite a jolly mood, whistling as he strode out the door of the boy's dormitories. He waltzed down the stairs, and turned a corner, running smack dab into to -who else but- Gemma. Fred took a step backwards and tripped over himself, falling to the floor.  
  
He scrambled to stand up, but Gemma quickly held out her hand and helped him to his feet.  
  
He laughed nervously, and said, "Sorry, my fault entirleeeey!" He said, his voice squeaking once more. He felt his face grow flush, expecting Gemma to laugh, or yell at him for being a klutz.  
  
But instead, she giggled, and with a smile she said, "No, it's my fault. I wasn't looking where I was going." She trailed off, for George had just rounded the corner.  
  
"Beautiful day for Quidditch, isn't it?" He asked, grinning at Gemma.  
  
"Oh, yes, lovely."  
  
"Fancy some flying later?" George asked her with a wink.  
  
"That would be magnificent," she gushed. "I haven't been on a broom in ages!"  
  
"How about we meet on the pitch after breakfast?" George leaned in closer to Gemma, "You too, Fred." He added quickly.  
  
Fred blushed, and mumbled something about having to go take a shower.  
  
As he stepped into the hot shower, the steam seemed to clear his mind a little.  
  
Finally, a chance to impress Gemma, he thought. Finally, the chance has come to prove that I am worthy of being a twin to George Weasley.  
  
Fred was too busy in his thoughts to notice the bathroom door slowly opening, and someone entering the shower stall next to his. He didn't even notice the water being turne on, because he was too busy thinking about Gemma.  
  
***  
  
(A/n: Steamy shower scene? You wish. You'll see though. XD ) 


	3. Showers and Smirks

"BOO!" screamed George as he jumped over the partition between the showers onto his twin brother. "I really got you there, didn't I?" he asked, an evil grin spreading across his face.  
  
"Get out!" Fred shrieked, trying to cover his naked body. He took his free hand and pushed his twin as hard as could out of the shower and pulled the curtain shut with such might that it ripped right off of its hangings. "Great." He muttered. He turned off the water and stepped out, covering himself with a towel. George was still sitting on the floor, smirking.  
  
"Well, well, well. Touchy, aren't we?" George said.  
  
"What do you want?" Fred asked through clenched teeth.  
  
"Oh, nothing, nothing at all." Something about George's tone made him wonder what he was up to now.  
  
Fred eyed him suspiciously, and then shook his wet red mane.  
  
George continued to stare up at him.  
  
Fred stopped rubbing his hair with the towel long enough to ask, "What?"  
  
George gave a small chuckle, and shook his head.  
  
Fred narrowed his eyes and continued his daily routine. George coutinued to stare up at him, with the same smirk as before.  
  
Just as George reached for the door knob to leave, George said, "I wouldn't do that just yet."  
  
(A/n: I know it's short, but, oh!, the suspense! Just wait til you see what I have planned for next chapter. which is, coincidently, NOTHING! HA! Ahh, chapter 4 will come shortly XD XD XDDD Please R/R!) 


End file.
